Weasley Theories: Ginny Weasley
by Fidelian
Summary: Ginny can't seem to forget Harry. So Ron gives her some brotherly advice: Find yourself. And here's the Weasley Theories! HG, but also RHr Please R&R! COMPLETED.
1. The clumsy one

**Disclaimer:** Yes, it's mine. No, I'm just kidding. It's not.

**A/N:** Welcome to _Weasley Theories_! ;) This is something I thought could be funny, Ginny struggling with adolescence and her feelings for Harry. Keep in mind that I've never written much Ginny before, and that I'm Swedish :P Enjoy this chappie, and tell me if it's good enough to continue! It's up to you. Yes, I mean _you_! points

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Ginny? What the bloody hell are you doing in my room?"

Uh-oh. Busted.

"I – I mean, I was –"

Ron walked up to me and looked at what I had in my hands.

"Ginny," he said compassionately when he saw that it was his photoalbum.

And the picture that was viewed was one with Harry smiling and waving at me. I sighed and threw the album on the table before me.

"I know, Ron!" I informed him gloomily. "I just can't seem to... give up. Damn me."

He ruffled my hair and smiled.

"He'll be coming here tomorrow, you know."

I turned so fast that I fell of the chair and down on the floor.

"_Who'll be whatting when?"_

It couldn't be true. Wasn't it enough that I_thought_ about him every second? Now I had to_ see _him every second too? Suddenly I realised I still was on the floor and that Rons offered helping hand had hung there a while. So I grabbed it and he pulled me up. And accidentaly smacked my face into his shoulder. Damn my shortness. I'm like a house-elf.

"Pardon," said my brother with a sheepish smile. "He and 'Mione's coming here tomorrow, and they're staying the rest of the summer.

No, I thought.

"No," I said. "I can't take it, Ron! Please! I'll die! That's right, mister, I'll jump out a window! _Without _bushes below it! That's right! You heard me!"

My, now I was panicking. And kinda pathetic. But that's what unhappy love does to you, I guess.

"Ginny," he tried to calm me, "I think it's time I told you something."

He made me sit down on the chair again, and then he made himself comfortable on his bed. And cleared his throat. Damn, this must be important, I thought.

"Ginny," he started and I nodded furiously in response, "Fred and George had this talk with me when I was fifteen like you. And now it's your turn to know."

What was this? Sounded like a disease or something. He cleared his throat again. Drama queen, I thought to myself.

"There's a few things you need to know when you're a Weasley. We have certain personality traits, and before you realise what they are, you don't even know yourself."

I just shook my head. I had no idea what this guy was talking about. 'Personality traits'? Like red hair, freckles, big feet, kinda squished noses? I don't know myself? I'm fairly sure I do. Or do I? I tried to put all my thoughts into one word...

"Huh?"

Ron sighed.

"Think about how I've been this last year. Don't you think I've changed considerably? I'm much more mature and responsible, and..." Suddenly he blushed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you're dating Hermione, I know." I said while waving my head. "Plus, you do shower much more often. It's nice, I like that."

Ron gave up. He even left! And I heard him muttering something about "finding her own conclusions then, here I try, she'll have to figure it out herself" while he did.

So I will.

* * *

"Ginny?" came my mothers shout from downstairs. I immediately closed the photoalbum as a reflex.

"Yes mum?"

"Harry and Hermione's here, why don't you come down to say hello?"

"Yes mum!" I repeated and ran to the mirror.

Yes, yes. Everything was alright, make up was applied, har was flat, nose clean. Let's go, I thought.

I started walk down the stairs, doing the halfsmile I'd practiced so much. But of course, me being me, I tripped over my own big feet at the third last step and tumbled down on the floor with my face flat down.

So I came to this conclusion today: _being a Weasley means being clumsy._

And it's a damn good start.


	2. Disease and floordust

Yep. I fell down on my face in front of the guy I've had a crush on since I was like ten. That was bad in so many different ways. But I had no clue what to do, so I just lay there with my face pressed against the, to be honest, kinda dirty floor. Then two strong hands lifted me up to my feet.

"Really gracious, Ginny!" It was HIM. And he was kinda laughing at me. But then again, who wouldn't? I had this really gross floordust on my face, for Merlins sake! But I didn't know that then. That pleasant surprise came later when I went to the bathroom.

So I just mumbled something about 'stupid stairs' and went into the living room. To sulk.

STREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECK

Just when I thought things couldn't be any worse, Hermione came into the living room to 'talk to me.' Which means lecture me. About what? I had no clue.

"Hey Ginny," she said, and she looked kinda peppy. Which was just creepy on Hermione.

"Oh, hi Hermione," I was still sulking, so I gave her the appropriate 'leave me alone and stop bugging me'-tone.

"So, how's your summer so far?"

I just looked at her.

"That bad huh?" she sighed, the peppiness slowly fading away.

"Kinda."

"You haven't been successful in forgetting Harry either, I s'pose?"

"Kinda. No."

"Right."

Then it was so quiet I could actually hear Rons kinda ragged breathing through his nose from his room on the second floor. And I didn't like it, so I thought I'd continue on with some conversation.

"No, it hasn't worked out that well. And now even Ron's started giving me advice. I've officially reached rock bottom."

Hermione turned her head to me, appearantly relieved I'd said something with more than one syllable.

"What kind of advice?"

I frowned.

"About me... I think. Finding me, or something."

Hermione nodded in acknowledgment.

"Ah yes," she smiled, "the Weasley Theories."

I dropped my chin in surprise and just glared at her.

"Oh, they're what brought us together! Fred and George had appearantly told him that when you're a Weasley you have some special traits –"

"Yeah, I thought it was some kind of disease!"

Hermione just looked at me. And then she continued. So I guessed it wasn't a disease then. Could've been.

"- some special traits that you have to find out on your own. And when you do that, you sort of see the glory of being a Weasley. When Ron had figured it out, it helped him gain more confidence, and so he asked me out." She was smiling widely now. She really was into my brother. Creepy.

It was quiet for a moment, then she looked at me, frowning deeply.

"You thought it was a disease that brought me and Ron together?"

I didn't answer.


	3. The sneezy one

**A/N:** Come on, I want reviews! They keep me going! Thanks to you who reviewed, anyways. Tell me what you think about it. Although this is a short chappie, I hope you'll like it!

* * *

So. All I had to do is find myself and then Harry would like me? Should've been easy enough. Only it wasn't.

I had succeded in staying away from Harry almost the whole next day. But then it was dinner time. Damn. This time I walked down the stairs perfectly calm. On the outside anyway. And I didn't trip! Yay me! Filled with bravery after this success I briskly walked towards my empty chair. And believe it or not, I tripped. And fell. Again.

Damn. Damn my feet. Damn my walking. Damn my hair. Damn everything!... Damn.

For the second time in two days those strong arms gripped my upper arms and dragged me up to my feet. But this time he gently whipped away the floordust from my face. And I could've sworn I saw him looking into my eyes with... longing? Yikes. That was justtoo much. I had to get to my chair and sit down. And even before my butt had touched the wood I was completely convinced that the longing I thought I'd seen was just brotherly comradehood.

After all, I am his best friends little sister. Damn.

Harry sat down next to me, and quietly began to eat. Mum and dad was away, and would be the next few nights. So we had the Burrow all for ourselves. Yay. Or not.

We all went through the dinner quietly. Probably because Hermione was staring at Ron lovingly as if he was a little puppy. While he had his whole mouth filled with spaghetti, and some of it was even sticking out. Harry and I both understood they didn't even notice we were there when Hermione caught the end of a spaghetti straw and sucked it into her mouth until her and Rons lips met.

I stood up suddenly, but the love couple didn't even acknowledge it. Harry did. And when I went up to my room, he followed.

"Thank Merlin," he breathed as we ran into my room and closed the door in full panic. "That was beyond creepy. That was... that was... bad."

I looked at him.

"Well," he continued nervously, "I mean, it's not BAD bad, it's more 'oh Merlin, my two best friends are snogging right in front of me'-bad. You know?"

"I know," I said and sat down on my bed. "Only that to me it's like 'oh Merlin, my brother and my kinda-friend is snogging right in front of me'-bad. Plus the whole 'I may gag'-bad. But that's a whole other issue."

Harry threw back his head and laughed. A real laugh. And_ I'd _made him do it! He sat down on the bed next to me, and I felt so proud when his green eyes sparkled as he smiled at me.

"Hey," I said, full of wonder, "I did that."

"What?"

I paused for a moment.

"I made your eyes sparkle."

Harrys smile vanished a little and he looked at me seriously.

"You do that a lot," he then said. Oh Merlin.

Then our faces were suddenly moving closer and then... I sneezed. Right in his face.

Harry looked surprised, and then he stood up.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... oh, Merlin."

Then he excused himself and left!

So I came to this conclusion today: _being a Weasley means sneezing at inappropriate times._

Damn.


	4. The chicken one

So we had the whole Burrow for ourselves, just the four of us. Mum and dad was at some muggle convention about microwave ovens. A whole house with only four teenagers in it. That only meant one thing...

"Truth or dare!" I shrieked happily. That was my all time favourite game!

Hermione scrunched up her nose in disapproval.

"Honestly Ginny, that's a very immature game, don't you think?"

I just gave her a grimace and she snorted.

"Actually," Ron said, "that sounds kinda fun."

That earned him a smack on the arm from Hermione.

"Ronald!"

Harry sighed loudly and threw his arms up in the air.

"Come on 'Mione! Let's just do this. It could be really..." he paused and looked at me, while I unfortunately was picking my teeth, "interesting."

I took my finger out of my mouth.

"Well, let's get it on then!"

* * *

We got four big pillows and sat on them in the living room. I was really nervous, something Ron really didn't help as he kept winking at me and giving me meaningful glances, nodding at Harry. 'Damn it, why did I ever tell that git that I fancy his best mate!' I thought. 'Complete mistake, I see that now.'

"So," Harry said when everyone had gotten comfortable on the pillows, "Who starts?"

No one answered, so I sighed loudly.

"Oh, I'll bloody begin then! Ronald Weasley, truth or dare?"

"Why Ginny Weasley, I think I'll have to say dare," he grinned at me.

I thought for a moment. I had to think of something that'd kill him in the morning. Suddenly, as I got an idea, I grinned evilly.

"You're gonna go up to mums closet, grab the ugliest dress you can find," I paused for dramatic effect, and looked deeply into my brothers horrified eyes, "and put it on."

He looked completely petrified, but to my great surprise Hermione looked giddy. She didn't _want_ to see Ron in a _dress_, did she? 'Cause that would just be... unpleasant.

"Bloody hell, Gin, you've gotta be kidding!" Ron looked completely petrified.

"Hmm," I said grinning even more evilly now. "For that comment I just think you'll have to dance a little dance for us in said dress."

* * *

Ten minutes later Ron stood before the three of us in a big maroon dress of my mothers. I grinned widely as I saw that there even was small flowers on it.

"You really went all out to find the ugliest dress, didn't you?" Harry grunted happily in between laughs.

But Ron just muttered something about it being the nicest one in the closet. Now I couldn't take it anymore, I laughed so hard I thought I would fall over. But Hermione looked expectantly at her boyfriend in a dress.

"Aren't you gonna dance?" she asked with a mile-wide smile.

Ron shot daggers at her. But he did it.

Another ten minutes later when the laughters slowly started to subside and Hermione looked like she was completely breathtaken, Ron smirked at me.

"Truth or dare, my precious little sister?"

I flinched.

"Truth," I said before I even could think about it. Damn, this would be bad, I could just feel it.

Ron grinned with an evil spark in his blue eyes.

"What is your exact feelings towards Harry?"

My eyes widened in horror. Then I said really low;

"Well, he's nice, I guess..."

I didn't dare look in to Harrys eyes so I just looked down at my hands resting in my lap.

Damn it! I had a perfectly good chance of telling Harry how I feel, and I screw it up so royally.

So I came to this conclusion today: _being a Weasley means blowing every decent chance to tell certain people that you fancy them._

Why does that strike me as not the thing my dear brother meant when he told me about the Teories? _Hmpf_.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in a while, I just couldn't grasp the plot completely. But now I think I have, what do you think? Should I keep going? Reeevieeeew! ;)

TTFN - Ta ta for now!


	5. The jerky one

Nice? NICE?

I am such a bloody idiot. I couldn't possibly have said anything more stupid than that,  
Obviously both Hermione and Ron had expected a quite different response from me,  
and the evening went by without any major disturbances, thankfully.

That night, when Hermione and I lay in our bed I didn't even want to think about Harry or what I'd said.

Imagine how buggered I got when Hermione carefully cleared her throat and said:

"I actuallythought you would tell Harry tonight."

I sighed.

"Yeah well, I'm just not ready, alright? Now could you please sod off."

That shut her up, and after a while I heard her drifting off. But I didn't manage to  
before the sun already had begun to shine in on us.

* * *

"Hermiones Super Special Oatmeal coming right up!" Hermione shrieked happily and quickly went  
for the stove.

"Thanks babe," Ron grinned, if even with a small grimace on his freckled face.

"What's it?" I asked, concerned.

He continued to look innocently at Hermione cooking but mumbled at me.

"'T's hrrble."

I frowned.

"Huh? What'd you say?"

Ron rolled his eyes and replied, a teensy bit louder this time.

"It's hrrble."

"What?" I still couldn't catch it.

"It's horrible, for Merlins sake!" he exclaimed wildly. Suddenly I got it. Hermione, on the other hand, did not.

"What's horrible, darling?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh," Ron said, panicking and clearly trying to come up with something. "Uh. The weather. Yes, the weather! It's dreadful, really."

Hermione frowned.

"What do you suddenly have against sunlight?"

Ron coughed, I reckon to save time.

"Well, it's just so... bright." I finished lamely for him. He glared at me menacingly and I shrugged.

Hermione seemed to buy that, and turned to her oatmeal once again. Just then I saw a certain emerald-eyed hunk strutting into the kitchen and slumping down on a chair. His raven hair was the messiest I'd ever seen it and he looked altogether dreadful. Although, extremely sexy.

"Morning all," he said, yawning as he did.

Hermione turned around and immediately adopted a look of concern towards Harry.

"You look tired."

"Rough night," Harry shrugged it off. "Breakfast?"

"On its way!" Hermione smiled and continued cooking once again.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Oatmeal," Ron answered quickly, and Harrys eyes got wide.

"Really, how great," he replied with just a hint of fear in his voice.

I didn't really understand it, after all Hermione was one of the brightest witches ever applying to Hogwarts, why wouldn't she be able to make simple oatmeal? I quickly realised that my big mistake was mixing intelligence with cooking ability. Clearly not the same thing. And mind you,I learned it the hard way.

After that horrible breakfast we decided that it was time for quidditch. Even Hermione joined in, after some incredible persuation from my dear brother, clearly involving his lips in some way. I shudder to think about it.

The teams was me and Ron against Harry and Hermione. Piece of cake. Hermione on a broom was like the giant squid on land. Except perhaps less squishy.

After a half an hour of intense play, I got the quaffle and went for the hoops with Hermione after me.  
But somehow I managed to get my broom in a strange wind and flew off of it, straight into the air.

Just as I thought that to be my last moment, I landed on something soft. No, not 'something', 'someone'. I was lying in Harrys arms. Completely awed by the fact that he'd just saved my life for the second time yet, I kissed him. He didn't respond at first, but when he did I gasped.

His lips gently touched mine and I pressed against him in an effort to hurry him up a bit. So he licked my upper lip slowly, begging for entrance, and when he got it... let's just say he took full advantage of it. Until he realised what he was doing, obviously.

"Oh no," he gasped, letting my mouth go instantly. "I'm so sorry Ginny. You shouldn't have to -"

I didn't hear the rest of his statement as he was beginning to babble and I was still a bit light headed from the intensity of the kiss. The only words I could catch was 'git', 'feeling guilty', 'regret later'. At this point I couldn't take anymore.

"Get me down," I said coolly, and snapping out of his ramble mood he did so, and as soon as my feet had hit the ground I was in a sprint with my room as destination. As I heard some strange noices coming from the broom shed, I stated that my brother and my friend hadn't noticed anything that had just happened.

While I lay on my bed, I really couldn't stop the tears that threatened to fall.

How could he! We kissed! It had been the most beautiful moment of my whole life, how could he not have felt it too? It was obvious he thought I was a git, he felt guilty to even touch my repulsive selfand he would regret it later.

This realisation hit me hard, and made my cry even more.

So I came to this conclusion today: _men are jerks_.

But then again,didn't we all already know that?

* * *

**A/N: **So? Come on, people, talk to me! I desperately need some inspiration, and your reviews give me that. Thank you so much for the ones on the last chappie, they really made my day! Next chappie on it's way.

TTFN - Ta ta for now!


	6. The fabulous one

I was completely heartbroken. So I did what all girls would do in my place.

I assembled a best girlfriend, a pyjamas, a bed and massive amounts of ice cream. It's compulsery, really.

"Hermioneeee," I whined, "I'm going to tell you something now, and I say this in complete confidence, 'kay?"

Hermione nodded vigorously.

"Of course, of course."

Taking a deep breath, I spoke.

"Men," dramatic pause, "are jerks."

Hermione nodded even more vigorously.

"Of course, of course!"

Whoa, we really were on a sugar high. A manhating sugar high.

"They are just so... annoying!" I practically spat out. "Did you know this?"

"Of course I do!" Hermione stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm dating your brother!"

"Point taken."

Half an hour of manhating sugarhighing later a faint knock was heard from the door.

"Yeah?" asked Hermione in an irritated tone.

"Honey?" Rons voice could be heard. "Harry and I made dinner, are you two coming down soon?"

"We bloody well are not!" Hermione shouted. "Now sod off!"

Ron whimpered and Harry could be heard mumbling something to him.

"Right well, we'll keep the food warmed up for you two!"

"Thanks," Hermione said and then adding under her breath, "you stupid git."

When I was sure the boys had left the hall, I turned to Hermione.

"I kissed Harry yesterday." It was a fair statement.

Hermione yelped and fell straight off the bed.

"You did, you k-, you sn-, what?" Boy, the sugar was really getting to her. "Oh Merlin, Gin, that's wonderful!"

"Well, don't pick out the wedding dress just yet," I said while helping her back up using just one hand as the other was occupied with an exceptionally large spoon of ice cream. "He didn't want me to."

"Oh Gin!"

I waved my spoon, accidentally getting some ice cream in Hermiones hair. But she didn't seem to notice so I pretended I didn't either.

"Yeah, I know. Let's just eat the sugary icy deliciousness and get on with it." Which she did.

I have never been happier to have Hermione as a friend.

XXXXXXXX

The dinner was really awkward. Ron was glaring at Hermione who, now coming down from the high, tried to act normally but failed to fork a single potatoe. I was looking down at my plate and mostly moving the food around. I don't know what Harry was doing. Probably laughing at me inwardly.

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I just stood up and walked out of the kitchen and straight up to my room. I didn't even care that both Ron and Hermione was calling outfor me, I just cared about that Harry didn't. That broke my heart all over again.

Until I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in, you git," I grumbled. I didn't know who was at the door but at that perticular moment pretty much everyone was gits in my opinion.

The door opened, and in came Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived.

"Hey," he said in a calm voice, "how are you, Gin?"

"Just smashing," I snorted. "As is you, I suppose?"

He shrugged.

"Not really. Look, I -"

"Yeah yeah," I sighed while waving my hands, "I know the routine, I'm you best mates sister, I'm to little, I'm not pretty enough -"

"Actually," Harry interrupted, "you wrong on all accounts. Except being my best mates sister. That you are."

I glared at him.

"Don't you think I'm a git you even feel guilty to have touched?" I asked coldly. "Don't you regret it?"

He just stared at me with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed, this boy was bloody thick.

"When I kissed you, you said the words 'git', 'feeling guilty' and 'regret later'. It's rather obvious how you feel about me."

"Yeah I thought it was," he said, scratching his neck, "but clearly not."

I looked up at him. What was he saying here?

"Gin," he said while sinking down on his knees before me, as I sat on my bed, and taking my hands, "I said I was a git, I was feeling guilty, and you'd regret it later."

From the confused look on my face, I guess he thought he should continue.

"I thought I'd been pressuring you into kissing me," he hesitated and then continued, "Ginny, I've fancied you for quite a while now. I thought you knew, but that you had come over the crush you had on me before -"

I couldn't take it anymore. It felt like my heart was bursting. So I kissed him. I snogged him senseless for at least half an hour.

So I came to this conclusion today: _men are absolutely fabulous!_

Huh. Who would've known.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews on the last chappie!This is ALMOST it! An epilogue will be added soon. So, as it is, this story will soon be over. What do you think of it? Please review.

TTFN - Ta ta for now!


	7. The epilogue one

Yup, I have a boyfriend. I am a girlfriend. The Boy-who-lived is my boyfriend. Yup.

We didn't come down from my room all night. I'm not going into details, but let's just say that I barely can wear white on my wedding day anymore. Well, I still can. Imagine Ron and Hermiones faces when we came down to breakfast hand in hand the morning after. I didn't even care that Hermiones oatmeal was melting my insides, as Harry does that by just looking at me.

I never thought I'd get to be with him like this. I've wanted it since I was eleven, but I never really thought it would happen. Harry claims he's always looked at me in a certain way, but I highly doubt it. I just had to mention one name to shut him up; Cho Chang. But I don't mind, I'm just glad he came to his senses and smelled the hottie, so to speak.

And I must say, I'm entirely grateful to Ron for introducing me to the Weasley Theories, although I'm not really sure how they helped me. He says he don't know either, as he came to the conclusions that Weasleys are bad at lying, allergic to nuts, scared of spiders and have a bad temper. I really have no idea how he succeeded in getting Hermione to fall for him, but I reckon it's a love potion of some sort.

One night, Harry and I were in the living room together. He was lying on his back on the couch with me on him, softly pulling his fingers through my hair.

"Ginny?" he suddenly asked, and I looked up at him. "What is the Theories?"

My eyes went wide.

"What?"

"I heard Ron and Hermione talking about some Theories and how we got together."

"Oh," I giggled a little, "right. Well, Ron told me some time ago that when you're a Weasley you have certain personality traits. And when I found them out I'd..."

"Yes?"

I hesitated a little before continuing.

"I'd get you."

Harry grinned at me and puffed up his chest.

"Oh really," he said cheekily, "what do you know. Well, it worked anyways. What were they?"

I smiled widely.

"They were stupid, that's what they were."

"Come on, tell me!"

"Alright," I sighed. "I came to the conclusions that I'm clumsy, I sneeze at inappropriate times, I'm a chicken, and that men are jerks but fabulous ones at that."

Harry laughed out loud.

"That has to be the most funniest thing I've ever heard!" he choked.

"Yeah?" I said grumpily. "Well, they are what got us togheter."

He stopped laughing and looked at me affectionately where I lay with my chin on his chest.

"I know," he said with a loving smile, "and I can't tell you how glad I am that they did."

This is like a dream, I thought. Before I accidentally sneezed on him. Again.

Some things never do change.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it. What did you think?

I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story, but also those who only read it. Although, I do like reviews ;)

Feel free to check out my other stories as well!

TTFN


End file.
